Dreams of Insanity
by Ms Baby Firefly
Summary: House of 1000 Corpses song fic. This is a one time shot. BabyOtis fluff through Baby's POV. Durring the Dr. Satan murders preHO1C.


_Title: Dreams of Insanity_

_Song: Things I've Seen by The Spooks_

_Category: Pre-House of 1000 Corpses_

_Summery: Just Riff/Baby fluff._

_You won't believe the things I've seen  
Far beyond your wildest dreams  
I've seen chaos and order reign supreme  
I've seen the beauty of the uni-  
-verse so peaceful and serene  
in seconds turn to violence and screams_

Blood.. it's all I see around me. For a split second I wonder what I'm doing here.. in this situation. For a split second ecstasy turns to what feels like a spark of remorse. The faces of my victims play in front of my face like a ballet put on fast forward.

This feeling I get when I feel the warmth on my hands and face makes me feel alive... Like this world my brother and I live is less surreal. Sometimes I wonder if I'm still in bed dreaming of a life that I want to live with no one else but Otis.. My Otis. The only thing keeping me sane in this dream world of mine.

I would dream he would sweep me off my feet and take me far from Ruggsville... Far from Texas.. Far from everything. But then this is just a dream... nothing more.

_I've seen true genius, too often elude the meaningless  
appreciation of this mediocre nation  
I've heard the mind is repetition, of empty words without tradition  
Turned original verbs into submission  
I smelled this malignance addiction, but I guess I wouldn't be right  
if I said the blunt was like a baby pipe_

But just as I get at peace with myself... just as the blood starts to dry on my knife.. a voice pulls me away from my beautiful oblivion.

"Angel Baby? What's wrong with you? You're got that deer in headlights look on your face again." His country drawl and sarcastic charm running high tonight.

"Don't be crazy, nothing's wrong with me... Something wrong with you?" I would bury whatever dream had been current on my mind and replace it with the job at hand... or the body at hand.

She was a pretty little thing.. Strawberry blonde hair.. the deepest green eyes... She was beautiful... Nothing should be that beautiful.. So we killed her.

It set up was easy... for me, a lot easier than the kill it's self. Otis is the killer while I enjoy toying with them. Their emotions feed me... give me a natural high.

_THERE AIN'T GON' BE NO REVOLUTION TONIGHT_

Disposing of the body is always easy. Dump the thing on the side of the road with no more than a 'thank you.'

She was weak... and the weak are no better than a dead animal stupid enough to run in front of a car. Weak people are ment to be disposed of like napkins. Someone would find her in a week or two, we made sure of that. The two bluish hands reaching skyward for some upcoming redemption might stir some lone traveler's curiosity.

_Half my warriors as high as a kite  
Lost and they lost all they fight  
And I've tasted, the bitter tragedy of lives wasted  
And men who glimpsed the darkness inside, but never faced it  
And it's a shame that most of y'all are followin sheep  
Wallowin deeper than the darkness, you're fallin asleep_

"Angel Baby, you're startin to get me upset.. It looks like you're keepin secrets again." He had a spark of concern in those dead eyes of his. If only one thing would stir his unseen emotions, it's me. I can make him laugh.. smile somewhat.. and even cry.

"Just thinkin..." My reply that I've perfected. I'd give a slight smile when I'd say 'thinkin.'

"You're always thinkin.. It makes me nervious.. Never knowing what you're actually thinkin of.. Not sure if it's somethin I should worry about." He could never get a straight answer out of me... Just a smile and a signature remark.

"Oh, I dont know.. Nothin you should worry about." To him I seem like some dumb bimbo blonde who'd die if she had to have a rational conversation.. But that was who I was on the outside.. On the inside my mind was vast inside my insanity.

_I've seen and experienced things  
that'll push the average to the edge and swan dive to death  
I'm two guys, multiplied by ninety-three guys  
Evenly balanced seein evil equally in each eye now  
Maybe I'm the most thorough worker on the job to you  
or maybe I'm the one, who was plottin to rob you  
The fear of this beatdown, the women on no cash to floss  
makes most of y'all hustle ya ass off  
From nothin to two mill', in five years I'll live to see it  
vanish in six months, with no tears believe it  
I'll rock, twenty-eight years before the Feds can lay a trace  
See they plan is to erase me, just to replace me_

"I don't understand you sometimes Baby Girl." I could feel his sigh on my face as he would occasionally look up from the road. "Sometimes not at all."

"I don't know Otis, I'm not that hard of a girl to read." I'd give him one of my half smirk half smiles and quickly look at the ground. Oh how I wished we had a car so I could turn on the radio and drown out the awkward silence between us.

"I have ta' disagree with you on that one, Baby." His light laugh made me smile some. I just sighed softly looking up at the full moon and wondered how suspicious it was for two people looking like the way we do to be walking the streets at night.

I was deep within my own little dark romantic world of mine to realize or even feel his strong, heavy arm around my shoulders. I would just walk along side of him completely oblivious to anything he was doing, till his voice would draw me back into reality.

"Seriously Baby Girl, you're quiet tonight.. and don't say you're just thinkin.. I'm tired of that answer." My green eyes were nearly drowning in his own pair. The look of the moon on his hair and skin was just as intoxicating as one of the best kills.

I had to be dreaming, yet no matter how much my mind tried to kick it's self awake I still stood on the side of that Alabama highway.

_LIKE, your heart is warring with your brain  
Emotional or reason, now which one_

"These times are hard for the dreamers." I whisper softly into the warm night air.

"What'd you say?" He replied half hearted-ly.

"Oh nothin... just thinkin."


End file.
